The Butterfly Effect
by jacklynngrey17
Summary: This is an AU ONE-SHOT about Christian and Anastasia. The Domino effect, butterfly effect, or whatever you may call it, it's about one small smidge in the history of the world that lead up to Kate interviewing Christian and not Anastasia. The mere facts of what would have happened if their lives never lead to them finding each other. ENJOY!


**This is a ONE-SHOT about the day that started the chapters and the chapters that started the books we've grown to love – some more than others. You know the butterfly effect, right? Well, if you don't, it's "The phenomenon whereby a small change at one place in a complex system can have large effects elsewhere, e.g., a butterfly flapping its wings in Rio de Janeiro might change the weather in Chicago." Well, this is my take about where their paths would have taken them if the butterfly affect haven't worked in their favor. **

_We all know about the butterfly effect. But how does it affect us? _

_That one crucial minute you could have lost by a spilt second, where you eventually would have never met your Mr. or Mrs., where you wouldn't have had that little boy sleeping soundly in the back bedroom. _

_That stop light that turned red just as a stray little boy ran across the road – saving his life as the future senator. _

_Possibly running in to a coffee shop right as they were about to close, not knowing that just because of the mere fact you're a male, you just saved that female cashier from being killed by the lurking man outside the window._

_Or maybe the priest that saved a little boy from drowning in Germany – that little boy growing up to become Adolph Hitler._

_It affects us all. _

_It makes or breaks us all in some way shape or form in the very fact that you did this or that and what it all came to in the end._

_A woman sits behind her desk, looking at the picture of her too young son as he sat on the small rocking horse – he was almost a Patricia rather than Pat. That son now going to give a speech half way across the states. She cries as she sits in the quiet school room, blowing her nose into soft tissue and throwing them into the trash can below. Her phone rings, and she leaves. Not paying much attention to where that last tissue landed._

_What if the next day, as her substitute came in, paying little to no attention to her surroundings – where of she would have picked it up with the rubber gloves she brings everywhere – a female student named Carol walked past – sharpening her pencil that wouldn't have broken if she hadn't set it in her backpack carelessly. She picks up the tissue without thinking and throws it in the garbage._

_Babysitting her small cousin Tom after school is always challenging. What with his constant whining and reluctant lack of picking up after himself. Throwing a shirt into his hamper, she thinks nothing of it, and continues to wash her hands before making dinner._

_If only Tom's mother would have washed his favorite brown shirt with green dinosaurs than he wouldn't have had to dig out his second favorite, the blue shirt with red fish, out of his dirty clothes. Putting it on quickly he runs to the bus- something he would have missed if he took time to comb his hair. _

_Tom's best friend Dan greets him, giving him a high five the virus spreads, the library book a girl shouldn't have checked out if she didn't choose clown fish as her science project, the UPS carrier that shouldn't have went to work if that car was five seconds early and hits his dog, to a man who's girlfriend's birthday was next week and he had a diamond bracelet shipped to his house for the occasion. It all counted every step._

_A week later that same man takes his girlfriend out to dinner for Italian – knowing one of the chef's personally he gives him a hand shake, the same hand he sneezed on over an hour earlier._

_Anastasia Steele and Katherine Kavanagh walk alongside the streets of Seattle, enjoying the bright and sunny day that came their way. Pointing to a small Italian restaurant that Kate was craving for at the moment they walk past the window. Spying the very last empty table they begin to walk through the door, only to be disappointed by the sight of – what looks like – a son and a Mother. The same Mother who didn't quite make it into the trash can. _

_Sighing, they decide to go to a small Sushi place instead. Passing the restaurant that would have given Katherine Kavanagh the flu. _

_The next day as Kate put on her interviewing dress; Ana studied for her finals. _

_As Kate pressed the Grey house elevator button; Ana made herself tea._

_While asking the question 'Mr. Grey, are you gay'; Ana was already on to reading chapter seventeen in her text book._

_And as Kate left Grey Enterprises – around the time Ana should have been denying Christian request upon taking a tour of the building- Ana was taking a shower to rest her jumbled thoughts. _

_Leaving that night – like he was originally planning – Mr. Christian Grey walked past the main lobby. Down the elevator he rode, and got into the black SUV that Taylor was waiting in. Not having a clue that there was a girl, he was a hair away from meeting, which could have changed his life perspective._

_Slipping on her Pajama's, Anastasia Rose Steele took a sip of milk as a healthy Kate walked through the doors, a satisfied smile spread across her lips, and the interview papers in her right hand. Ana got under her covers, not having an idea about the infamous man she would have had a Teddy, a Phoebe, and future with if it wasn't for that stray tissue a week earlier. _

_Christian walked through the doors of the Club, searching for Elena through the crowd of people. She was supposed to be here with the new submissives for him. It has been months since Susanna._

_Elena brought him into a half lit room with five brunette subs standing with their heads down. _

_Walking out, leaving Christian to his usual interrogation, she sat down at a nearby seat. Her legs crossed, she wiped off a small piece of a blue butterfly wing she unknowingly stepped on and killed a week before. _

_**Sorry if it's a bit sketchy! I was just throwing it out there for the fun of it and I understand if you think it's horrible! I was a little unsure about posting it for my peers to read! Just one favor – if you do utterly hate it – don't be too harsh! Thanks!**_


End file.
